


Sharickyl Drabbles

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cryptids, Drabbles, M/M, More tags to come!, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharickyl drabbles, Slutty!Daryl, Threesome, Top!Shane, Unsafe Sex, bottom!daryl, might as well keep my ships neat, safe sex, top!rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Miscellaneous Sharickyl drabbles!





	1. I Know What I Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemeterycreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterycreep/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This Drabble is based off a conversation my friend and me had yesterday! She told me about a comedian who said something along the lines of this idea and I couldn't stop laughing lol!
> 
> Enjoy me attempt at humor!! ;D

The quarry was quiet, birds chirping as the mismatched group of survivors meandered around doing chores or simply enjoying the unusually peaceful day. Shane sat in a fold out chair next to his husband as they cleaned gun after gun from their savaged bag. Having been officers was a blessing, even if status didn't mean anything any longer. A mini arsenal of guns made their lives so much easier in their war against the undead.

Rick hummed a quiet song, switching from his pistol to random state issues glocks, dismembering and reassembling the pieces. Shane couldn't help but smile, feeling strangely at ease with their life by the lake. It wasn't a Hilton or any kind of 5-star resort, hell it was barely a 1-star camping spot, but it was safe and quiet and, even he had to admit as the sun played on the leaves, it was beautiful. Especially in the contrast of the aftermath Atlanta had been left in.

He doesn't want to think about it too much, rather wishing to forget how they witnessed the bombers flying over the city, lighting it ablaze with fire. Rick had almost cracked then, hanging his head and almost giving up on surviving. But here they were, almost two months later with their found family, relatively safe in his hellish world. Sure, they had their problems, most coming from the long mouth hick, Merle. God, he just loves to hear himself talk and doesn't know when to shut his trap. But even Merle was worth having around, especially because he had showed up with his breathtaking younger brother.

Daryl was quite a sight. Shane had even seen Rick giving the man some looks that were less than platonic. Not that he mind. They were open to new things and while Daryl was rough around the edges, they hoped something will come it if it soon enough. And with the way Daryl looked at the two officers..it wouldn't be terribly long. Shane chuckles, remembering what he and Rick had discusses the night prior in their shared tent.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Rick asks, kicking lightly at Shane's calf.

"Nothing. Just wondering what Daryl's up too."

"Hmm. Me too actually." And it was true, Daryl had been gone hunting most of the morning, hoping to bring back a buck he had claimed left tracks around their campsite. Merle had left on a run with Glenn, the two working oddly well together even with Merle's rather..racist inclinations. Guess he respected the kid more than he let on too.

And as if on command, Shane no longer had to wonder where Daryl was at all.

The loud running from the forest edge had Rick and Shane on their feet in seconds, guns in hand and waving the group back as Daryl came rushing out. He was tripping on himself, sprinting and breathing hard as he tried to flee the tree line like it was on fire. He barely skidded to stop, slamming into Shane's chest and falling again, whimpering and scrambling to get behind the tall man.

"Daryl! What the hell happened??" Rick was quick to ask, reaching to put a hand on the hunter's shaking -shaking? why was he shaking?- shoulder. Shane turned, seeing the whites in Daryl's eyes and fear-shrunk pupils.  
He was trembling, looking as if he saw a ghost and Shane worried that maybe a herd was on it's way. But even with that, Daryl wouldn't be this afraid. It was nerve-racking to see the usually stoic man so wound up.

"I saw it! I swear I saw it!" His voice was hoarse from running, breathing still fast.

"Daryl," Rick's voice was calm as ever, seeming to steady the spooked man just a little. "Saw what? What did you see?"

"The chupacabra! I swear!" Daryl grabbed both their collars, wide eyes darting between the two ex-officers. "It was in the woods! I swear! It had spikes and red eyes and everything! You have to believe me!"

Shane's was stuck. He didn't know if he wanted to burst out laughing or try to calm the shaken hunter. "Chupa.....chupacabra?"

Then the blue eyes were on him directly, staring into his own brown ones without a single ounce of fabricated lying. "I saw it."  
Now Shane had to laugh, watching as anger flashed across the younger mans eyes at his hearty amusement. "I swear on my life, Shane! I know what I saw!"

"Holy shit, Daryl." Shane gasped between his laughs. "You been dipping into Merle's stash?"

"Fuck you! You know I ain't like that, Shane! I know what I saw! I saw the fucking chupacabra!"

Now even Rick was snickering, trying to hide it as Daryl stared at them in complete contempt. Shane held his stomach, laughing as he tried to speak. "Rick, holy fuck, wait a minute. I gotta go to the squad car, I'll be right back."

Rick seemed to know exactly what Shane was doing as he finally cracked and howled in laughter as Daryl stared at him. As much as Shane wanted to stand there and watch Daryl's tiny brows knit in the absolutely adorable show of confusion, he had to do it. It would be too good not too.  
He ran to their squad car, parked just over on the gravel road, next to their miscellaneous vehicles, and shuffled through the trunk. He grabbed what he wanted, holding it behind his back as he jogged back to the still laughing Rick and the utterly confused, yet thankfully calmer now, Daryl.

"Holy fuck, this is too good. Here you go, Daryl."

Daryl stared at his hands, his mind racing at why Shane had handed him the square package. "What? What'd you give me tin foil for?"

"To make a hat, Daryl! You know, for the chupacabra and for the aliens!"

Shane and Rick could no longer contain their laughter, both doubling over and damn near falling over each -and neither could the rest of the quarry's residents that had continued to listen on- as Daryl's mind finally clicked and he shouted, "THERE'S ALIENS TOO??"


	2. Happy Birthday Rick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No apocalypse au where Rick turns 30 and Shane decides to take him out for drinks and a tumble in bed with a stranger.  
> \---  
> Let's see, what's this fic got? Dirty talk, slutty Daryl, anal fingering, anal sex, oral sex, anal gaping, threesome, m/m/m, Rick and Shane kissing, brief unsafe sex, safe sex, saliva swallowing, really rough sex, etc. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I've been writing this for far too long and I FINALLY finished it! It's absolutely filthy and I love it lol!  
> (Also WOOHOO I broke 5k words!!! I'm proud of myself lol.)

"Will you just relax, Rick? I got this! It's your birthday man. We're gonna have some shots and I'm going to find you someone."

"How can I relax? Putting you in charge of anything always leads to disaster."

"Say what you will about me in any other aspect of life, but I know my way around sluts."

Rick just huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a long sip of the beer in front of him. Why he'd ever agreed to Shane taking him out tonight was beyond him. Though he can't help but love that shit eating grin Shane has been sporting since before they even arrived at the bar. He's scanning the other patrons, eyes going up and down anyone who crosses him line of vision, not even carrying that his ogling is downright insulting to some.  
The waitress is flagged down, Shane bouncing in his seat as he orders shots. How many, Rick wasn't sure but fuck it. He could happily sit in the rubber coated booth all night and milk his beer, just happy to spend his 30th birthday with his friend.  
If only the friend wasn't currently accepting the 6 shots from the waitress' tray.

"Ooh no, Shane. I'm not drinking that much."

"Come on, Rick! It's your birthday! One for each decade, come on."

Well, he did guess 30 was a big deal. And maybe it's help him relax if Shane ever did pick out someone from the crowd. God this could either be a mess or the best night of his life. Fuck it. "Fine. But only cause it's Friday."

"Atta boy, Rick. Happy birthday!"

Three shots and Shane was gone, leaving Rick with a sick feeling in the back of throat mixed with the burn of raw whiskey. He drank his beer slowly, enjoying the slight buzz and the low thumping of the music overhead.

\---  
Shane wandered around, avoiding the miscellaneous bodies that swarmed at the dance area and looking at everyone and anyone who looked interesting.  
"Dammit." Shane was about to give up, seeing how everyone who passed by was either too tall, too short, with somebody, or downright homely looking. He wanted someone perfect and it seemed he'd have to rely on his plan B soon, unless the bar itself had anyone he deemed worthy enough for Rick to stick his dick into. Maybe at another bar? Fuck, this place had good drinks though.  
He sighed, all but resigning to the inevitable choice of having to head to another place before his eyes caught the sight of someone.  
He saw him from behind, the man seated on a barstool and ordering himself a drink.

Jackpot!  
The man had shoulder length brown hair, a thin waist and a perfectly round bottom nursed in the most enticing pair of low rise black jeans Shane had ever seen. His shirt had rode up, revealing the small patch of bare skin adorned with a tattoo and Shane felt his mouth water at the sight of two matching angel wings on the man's lower back.  
'For Rick, for Rick, for Rick....' Shane repeated the mantra to himself as he approached the man, cupping his shoulder briefly before those breathtaking eyes landed on his own. Fuck. This was going to be good.

Shane watched as the man quirks an eyebrow, small mouth sucking slightly on a bright red cherry. It slips between his lips, his jaw moving slightly. "Whatcha doing over here all by your lonesome, sweetheart?"

The brown haired man sucks the cherry into his mouth, chewing and swallowing and toying with its stem as he spoke. "Just waiting around. Why? What are you up too, handsome?"

Fuck those eyes were intoxicating. Smoldering blues that shown bright with mischief while every part of his body just oozed sex. From his smirking pink lips to that sweet beauty make above his mouth. Rick would love this guy. "Well, actually it's my friends birthday and I've made it my mission to find him someone to, well," he pauses, looking up at this mystery man with his iconic puppy dog eyes, hoping they'd work their magic. "Have some fun with, if you catch my drift." He added a wink, you know, just for good measure.

The brown haired man's eyes light up, those sweet lips pulling into a small smile. "Is that so?" He laughed, turning away and sticking the cherry stem into his mouth. "Well, what is it your friend is looking for?"

Shane snickered himself, letting his eyes wander down to the way the man's long, slender legs kicked slightly under the barstool. "To be honest, he's looking for someone who's a bit of a freak."

The cherry stem was removed from the small mouth as the man stood, leaning up to whisper into Shane's ear and holding the now tied stick in front of his wide eyes. "I can do freak. Lets go find your friend, big guy."

"Fuck."

\---

Rick looked up as Shane approached the table again, his friend's face split in a wide grin, every tooth on display. Shane stepped to the side, a man standing behind him as he spoke. "Rick, this is Daryl."

Rick barely had the chance to stand and offer his hand in greeting before the man step forward, grabbing onto curly black hair and smashing his lips against the sheriff. Rick stuttered, feeling as the man's tongue slip into his agape mouth and flicking it across his own stunned organ. He stood in shock, his eyes catching as Shane's mouth drop and eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
Daryl pulled back, biting Rick's lip and tugging on it before letting it go with a loud 'pop'. He stroked Rick's hair back behind his ear, leaning in and whispering, "Let's go have some fun, birthday boy."

\---  
Both men walked in silent shock as Daryl led them out of the bar, stealing glances at each other as if to ask if the other believed what had just happened. If Rick's lips didn't still tingle, he would've thought this was all just a dream. But the cool air hit them as they stepped outside, seeming to knock the men out of their daze when the young brunette turned to them. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I've had a few drinks and don't think I should be driving. Wanna call a cab?"

The cab was called and Daryl gave the address to a cheap motel just down the road as the three men squished into the back seat, the brunette in the middle. They rode in silence for a minute as the cab drove out of the bar's parking lot and onto the road before Rick decided to break the silence. "So, should we drop Shane off firs-"  
He didn't get to finish before Daryl's lips were back on his, the smaller man turning to press his body against Rick's as his tongue invaded his mouth once again. This time, Rick felt the rush of liquid courage in his gut as he pushed back, licking into the man's mouth and deepening the kiss. His hands went to Daryl's hips, holding him close and tasting the bitter sweet taste of gin behind his teeth.

Shane watched as his friend kisses the man, reaching into his coat's inner breast pocket to fish out the flask of whiskey he had brought along with him. He had expected the night to go similar to this, though not as fast. He and Rick had barely been at the bar for thirty minutes before he had found the man who's tongue was halfway down his best friend's throat.  
He downed a big gulp, coughing slightly as he continued to watch the two men make out. He shouldn't be staring but the alcohol in his system seemed to have destroyed any previous inhibitions. He adjusted his pants, feeling them to be way too tight after a particularly lewd moan from Daryl.

Rick continued to kiss Daryl, feeling as his erection strained against his jeans and his head swim in booze soaked lust. He felt Daryl's hands on his collar as the smaller man dragged Rick towards him, falling backwards onto Shane's lap and bringing Rick with him. The cab was tight as it was but Rick felt himself fall forward and between Daryl's legs as he spread them and lifted him onto the seat backs.  
Shane gasped as Daryl's head fell onto his lap and dangerously close to his hard on. When the man's body curled and his legs went up around Rick, Shane swore he was going to pass out. They couldn't possibly be doing this! Not now at least. Not with the cab driver peering through the rear view as Rick humping against Daryl's crotch.

Fuck. Daryl wasn't lying when he said he could do freak.

"Hey! No sex in my cab!"

Shane locked eyes with their driver, mouthing a silent "I'm sorry" as Daryl began to giggle and Rick kissed at his neck. "Sorry, boss." was all Daryl said as he and Rick began to kiss again, shifting higher until Daryl was laid across Shane's lap and Rick attacked his lips again. Shane stared down at Daryl's face, only his closed eyes and nose exposed as Rick covered his mouth in sloppy, wet sounding kisses. "Fuck."

Daryl looked up at Shane, those crystal blue eyes holding his stare and twinkling in that all too familiar look of pure mischief and mirth. He pushed at Rick, making the man halt his dry humping and kisses with his thin hands stroking through his hair. "Slow down for a minute, Ricky. I have an idea."  
Shane didn't have to wait too long to find out what Daryl's idea was, though he should have known something was up when the man seemed to always be two steps ahead of the friends.

Daryl leaned up, taking Shane's mouth against his own and pushing his tongue in between the deputy's slightly chapped lips. Shane heard as Rick gasped, looking over to see as his best friend sat up to palm over his groin. That had to be a good sign right? He had expected to drop Rick and Daryl off at the motel then head home but this was much better. He knew Rick had a jealous streak but he wasn't saying anything against their actions. Maybe he was okay with it? Maybe he'd let him join them?

Daryl popped off of Shane's mouth with a loud moan, squirming against the cab seat and letting his legs fall further open. "Oh, fuck! I have got to have you two tonight! Please!"  
Rick didn't give Shane a chance to reject the idea, groaning low and grabbing onto Daryl's hips to drag him against himself. "Don't you fucking worry, sweetheart. We're gonna tear you apart. Do you real fucking good. Right Shane?"  
Shane just nodded, gulping slightly at the idea of sharing this man with his best friend.

\---  
The drive to the motel wasn't long, the short 7 minutes being spent with Rick sitting back upright and Daryl straddling his thighs. He went back and forth, being passed between the two men as their kisses becoming sloppier and sloppier as the red vacancy light came into view and the cab stopped. They all but slipped onto the curb, Rick seeming to be fused to Daryl by both his lips and hips. Shane approached the small window, the only light on in the whole complex, shining bright into the dark street.  
Shane paid the man in the motel office, his hands shaking nervously as the attendant's beady eyes bore holes over his shoulder and to where Rick was currently sucking on Daryl's earlobe. He whispered a tiny 'thanks' as the man muttered something offensive and disgusting under his breath.

They had the furthest room from the office, having to walk across the parking lot and under the outdoor stairs. The process was a feat of its own! Rick's body couldn't decide if he wanted to run and jump in inebriated joy of his 30th birthday or throw the slender, brown haired stranger against the wall and hump him like a dog. He decided to do neither, choosing to hand the young man's hand as they entered the dimly light room with a large bed and two 70's-esque armchairs. The TV was turned off, a small sign advertising the adult channels that were included with the price off of 3-hour motel stay. The place was sleazy yet clean and Rick's eyed every detailed as he stepped out of his shoe. He wondered exactly how many times Daryl had come here that he knew the address by heart.

Daryl had made no attempt to pussyfoot around, shucking his shoes off and throwing his jacket in the general direction of the coat hanger before flopping down onto the bed. He leaned on his elbows, eyes dark with lust as he watched the two men remove their respective coats and shoes. He licked his lips, loving the shudder that came from the birthday boy as those blue eyes seemed to disappear behind wide blown out pupils.

"I'm hoping one of y'all brought condoms and lube, right?" His voice was slow with that North Georgian drawl that made the officers shiver in anticipation.

Shane nodded stupidly, pulling a small blue foil gift bag from his back pocket and handing it to Rick. "Happy birthday, man." How he could even speak at this point, with his erection threatening to tear right through his jeans, he wasn't sure.

Rick just nodded back, pulling out a bottle lube and a rather large pack of condoms from the bag. He laughed at the box, smiling and knowing that Shane had had this plan for longer than he thought as he read the advertisement for 10 Ultra Thin condoms. "Feels like nothing's there!" in large print under the name.  
"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Are y'all just gonna talk or if someone going to come over here and fuck me already?"

Daryl shook his head as Rick and Shane stared at each other, something primal flashing in their eyes before they turned and tried to race each other to him. They shoved and pushed at each other, both jumping onto the bed and wrestling as Daryl drew his legs up and squealed with laughter.  
Rick reached for his leg, pulling him downward and climbing on top to kiss those perfect pink lips before Shane pushed him away and bit down on his collar bone. "Ah! Stop!" Daryl sat up as the men shoved against each other stopped immediately, heads snapping to stare at him panting. "No fighting okay? Take your clothes off and come here calmly."

Having grown up together, Rick and Shane were used to friendly competition and racing each other. Their casual and constant fight for dominance in the friendship had led to many fits of laughter and fond memories but none more so than this. Tonight was shaping up to be one hell of a story they'd share in years to come.  
They stumbled off the bed, staring each other down before rushing to pull their clothes off. Always a competition, the boys always trying to one up each other but Rick had his shirt off first and Shane beat him in a photo finish as their jeans hit the floor. Both men panted and locked eyes, both bare and visually aroused as the side of the bed.

"Ooh fuck," they turned to Daryl, the stranger having slipped off his own pants and was palming at his small cock gently. He spread his legs, bringing them more and reaching to rub small circles around his dusty, pink hole. "There ain't no damn way y'all are gonna fit without some heavy stretching." He bit his lip and threw his head back as both Rick and Shane felt their mouths water.

Rick spoke first, crawling up onto the bed and lowering himself between Daryl's thighs. "You're clean, right?"

Daryl nodded, moving his hand to play with the man's thick black curls. "Yeah. Got tested last week and had one hell of a shower before going out. And listen," he stopped, staring at Rick with eyes almost overflowing with lust. "I want you two to use me, however you like, alright? Don't gotta be gentle and sweet. I want you to destroy me."

Rick growled, a sound Shane had never heard before as his friend shoved his face between the man's legs. He wondered briefly had Daryl been expecting to get laid tonight? He must've, the way he had been so eager to go with them and the filthy way he told them to "use" him had said enough. God, he hadn't heard anyone request to be fucked like that in so long. His thoughts were broken as the man cried out, grasping hard at Rick's hair as his legs shook.  
He tilted his head, trying to see what Rick was doing that made Daryl moan and pant, his chest moving up and down and arched in a way that made his cock twitch hard against his stomach.

Rick gripped the boy's thighs, groaning as he drew circles around Daryl's rim. He worked it open slowly, only pressing the broad tip of his tongue inside briefly as the man howled and ground down on his face. "Mmm." He stabbed his tongue, loving the breathy puffs of air coming from Daryl as he looked up at him.  
His eyes caught onto Shane's, his friends mouth agape as he stroked himself. Rick smirked, driving his tongue deep inside, causing Daryl to scream out and Shane to whisper a small "Fuck.."

Rick drew back, blowing on the spit covered entrance just to watch the man squirm. "Pass me the lube, Shane?" His friend did as he asked, handing the bottle over with nervous hands and staring at the way Daryl bit his lip and opened his legs wider. "Shove your cock down his throat, Shane."

Shane snapped back at Rick, staring with wide eyes. Had he heard that right? Had those filthy words come out of his friends mouth? "What?"

"Make him choke."

The broader man didn't think, not with the way Daryl's hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward. He threw his leg over the stranger's shoulder, gripping hard on his messy brown hair as those thin pink lips wrapped around him. He groaned loud, hearing the obscene sucking noises as Daryl swallowed him. He bobbed up and down on the shaft, using a skilled tongue to flick under the head in a way that pulled the air from Shane's lungs.  
Shane thrust forward, loving the strained gagging noise as his cock hit the back of Daryl's throat. The boy didn't seem to mind, moaning around the shaft and staring up at Shane with damp eyes and flushed cheeks before bobbing lower and intentionally choking himself. "Fuck.." Shane growled at the wet sounds and drool sliding down Daryl's chin.

Rick's moan was muffled as he sucked and stabbed at Daryl's rim around his fingers, hungry with lust as he stretched the tight hole with two fingers. He reached his other hand up, pushing Shane further into the man's mouth, shivering at the pained moan. He pushed harder, standing slightly to watch Daryl's face as his best friends cock filled his throat. His fingers never stopped moving, pumping fast and curling to hit that spot that made those intoxicating blue eyes roll back.

"Ooh fuck yeah. That's it, baby. Fucking choke on Shane's cock."

Daryl thrashed a bit, pushing at Shane's hand on his hair before the bigger man pulled away. He gasped and coughed, spit coating his mouth and chin as he tried to speak, the words raspy. "You two are amazing." He took deep breaths, eyes fuzzy with lust. "Please, I need it so bad.. Need you to fuck me.."

Rick growled as he shoved a third finger inside the smaller man, loving the way he tried to arch his back even under Shane's weight. His friend got the message, pulling away and sitting next to Daryl, his large brown eyes glazed and distant as he stroked the younger man's hair. Rick fingered harder, watching the color spread from Daryl's face to his chest. "You like that, don't you, you fucking slut?"

Shane snapped his head at Rick, amazed that these horrendously lewd words were coming from his friend and not himself. He always thought of himself as a sexual deviant, always hungry and hunting for something to tear apart and ruin where as Rick was more organized and always a gentleman. Rick would blush at the stories Shane told and now it seemed Shane couldn't say a damn word. He'd never seen nor heard or Rick being like this, so unhinged and animalistic.  
As much as Rick's words surprised him, it let a shock of lightning move down his body. This side of his friend was driving him crazy and he wanted more of it, to indulge completely in case it was a one time thing.

He moved forward, ignoring the pliant body between him and his lifelong friend as he smashed his lips against Rick's. Time and sound stopped for a moment and he started sweating, unsure if he had ruined everything before the inklings of life dropped back into his ears as Daryl moaned loud between desperate pants and Rick kissed him back.

The fingers inside Daryl stopped, pulling out and grabbing onto Shane's hair, uncaring as the lube and spit dampened his gelled locks. Shane opened his mouth for Rick's tongue, his cock twitching as Rick groaned and swept his tongue across his teeth. He swore the man was searching for something, shoving the muscle halfway down his throat as they moved together. They grabbed and stroked, tongues moving in time to each other and both parties unwilling to come up for air even as their lungs burned.  
Shane ended it first, staring at his friend's sharp and dangerous eyes, pupils blown out wide, wider than before.

"Holy fuck.." The words knocked them from their daze, Daryl drooling over his fist as he fingered himself at the sight in front of him. "That must've been a long time coming, huh?"

Shane wanted to chuckle but was cut off as Rick kissed him again before swatting Daryl's hand away, lifting those milky white thighs and lining his cock up. "Shut the fuck up before I decide to fuck Shane instead of you."

Daryl cried out as Rick thrust him, sliding home without any hesitation and stilling inside the overwhelming heat. He panted hard, eyes squeezed as he clenched slowly around Rick's massive girth. Shane watched, seeing the way Rick stared at him as he began to move. Daryl sobbed, his hand coming back up to bite his knuckles as Rick set a steady and strong pace.  
It was this side of rushed, the black haired deputy snapping his hips against the thin man's body as he chased that incredible sensation. Hot, so hot and tight and wet, was all he could think as Daryl moaned and Shane began to stroke his cock, almost in time.

"Fucking.." He pulled out suddenly, Daryl sobbing as reaching down to touch his aching entrance as Rick sat back, hand tight around the base of his dick. "I'm going to cum too fast." He locked eyes with his friend, "You fuck him. I want that goddamn mouth."

This time Shane nodded, leaning in to kiss Rick before taking his place between the man's legs. He grabbed the box of condoms, pulling one out and ignoring the desperate sob from Daryl as he tore the wrapping open with his teeth. He leaned over the slender body, holding cool steady as he pushed forward, Daryl keeping his hand down to hold his cheeks apart as Shane filled him up. He threw his back, hair swaying and moaning as the brutish man began to move, much rougher than Rick yet just as steady.  
Shane panted and drove himself harder into the gripping heat, swearing as he stopped only to pull out and flip the man over, pulling him none to gently by the hips til his ass was raised and his chest pressed against the scratchy comforter. "Ooh fuck, that's so much better." He groaned and drove himself back in, feeling his cock dig in that much deeper as his hips twitched, flush against the man's round ass. He started thrusting again, barely pulling out and slamming back in. His balls slapped against Daryl, the man seeming to be out of words as he was tugged back and forth on Shane's length like a rag doll. The room was nothing but heavy pants and skin slapping and Shane wondered briefly if he should apologize to the other motel inhabitants when they do decide to leave.

Rick kneeled in front of Daryl, stroking his cock as he threaded his fingers into sweaty hair strands, forcing him to look up at the officer. "You like that, don't you, you fucking whore? Like having Shane balls deep in the tiny hole." Daryl moaned, nodding rapidly as the man jerked off just inches from his face. He was desperate, hand reaching to feel the hot flesh and only gaining a few strokes before a heavy hand smacked his ass.  
Another slap landed next to the first, the jolt of pain only bringing him closer to the edge as his ass ached inside and out. Shane growled, finally finding the words that were trapped in his gut. He stared at the body in front of him, back muscles working to stay up and fuck himself back onto Shane as much as possible as he was tossed back and forth, ass split open. He looked like a jungle cat, back arched and bucking back and forth wildly with every hard thrust of his hips. "Who's your daddy? Huh? Tell me, Daryl. Who's your fucking daddy?"

The brunette stranger was a mess, drooling onto the blanket as the two men toyed with him. Shane didn't stop his assault on his ass as Rick jerked off in front of him, using the hand on his cock to collect some precum and rub it onto Daryl's reddened lips, making them shine more as the boy licked at the salty flavor. He moved his cock like a paint brush, running it over his face and letting the dewy tip smear across his nose, cheeks, and open mouth before sliding it in between his bruised lips. He thrust hard, choking the man as the his almost purple cock breached his throat over and over again. "Answer him, slut. Who's your fucking daddy?"

Daryl moaned, spit spilling out the sides of his mouth and he knew he was gonna need a shower after this but he didn't care as he gripped the bedsheets with white knuckles. His voice was wrecked when Rick pulled away, lungs straining for air as he answered the two amazing men using him in just the right ways. "You-you are! You both are. Please, please daddy..don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." Shane groaned as he tried to keep pace, stomach burning in the delicious way that meant he was close. He reached around the small body, grabbing the man's small cock and stroked in time with only two large fingers and his thumb. Rick pulled Daryl's head up again, holding it back and forcing his mouth open with a strong grip before leaning down a bit and spitting. "F-fuck.." Shane stared with wide eyes, panting and feeling himself losing control when Daryl moaned loud before being forced back down on Rick's cock. Those gorgeous noises still escaped him as he was used by Rick, looking like a damn sex doll as his friend gripped the man's hair and bobbed him up and down.

Daryl's orgasm wasn't sudden, the man thrashing and screaming around Rick's cock before stilling and shooting onto the bedspread and between Shane's fingers. He clenched tight around Shane, hole trembling and spazzing as the brute behind him finally lost it and came into his condom, swearing as he filled it. He stayed inside Daryl, cock twitching and moving slightly to milk himself as Rick began to truly abuse Daryl's throat. He held on with both hands and thrust deep, looking like he was trying to drill through Daryl instead of getting off.  
He came hard, holding the boy's head down to the base and filling his throat with his hot seed. He pulled back when it became uncomfortable, Shane following suite as Daryl coughed and gasped, barely supporting himself on trembling knees before collapsing in front of Rick.

Both men stared at each other, panting with their cocks twitching and dripping a few stray droplets as Daryl whined and tried to reach down to his gaping hole. Shane watched it clench and unclench on nothing, looking red and thoroughly abused as the boy tried to cover himself with shivering fingers. He could've said a million lewd comments, could've mentioned how wet his hole still was with lube dribbling out or how much of a slut Daryl was for letting them mark him in bruises or how hard sitting was going to be, but he didn't. Not with the way Rick was moving to lay down, covered in sweat and hair sticking up with random curls escaping and sticking to his forehead. His cock was spent, laying damp on his thigh as he tugged gently on the limp stranger's shoulder and whispered quietly. "Come up here, darling. Lay with me a minute."  
Daryl crawled up to Rick, laying on the sheriffs chest and breathing hard. Rick looked to his friend, opening his arm and beckoning him over as well. "You too, Shane."

The men laid together, condom thrown in the tiny waste bucket and forgotten, Shane spooning the trembling body between them as the sweat cooled and light shivers ran up their bodies. The room was silent, a sharp contrast to the deafening pleasure they had all been drowned in just a few moments prior. Shane rubbed at his ringing ears, listening as Rick hummed a bit. Daryl broke the quiet, his voice raw and raspy as he tried to carry a small tune. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!"  
Rick covered his face, laughing as Shane joined in, voice fine yet tone deaf, "Happy birthday to R-ick. Happy birthday to you!"

The sheriff smiled, turning towards the blissful faces of his longtime friend, now a lover, and the stranger he knew would definitely be joining their tiny love affair. He wasn't going to get rid of the best birthday gift he had ever been given, that was for sure. "Thank you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you think!! I'm still nervous about my smut and I hope this is good. Thank u and I love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please comment and lemme know what you think!!


End file.
